1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supporting mechanisms and, more particularly, to a supporting mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a display is generally connected to a base via a typical supporting mechanism capable of adjusting an angle of the display. A typical supporting mechanism usually includes a locating member that requires many screws to selectively position the display. The locating member has a complex structure, which increases the cost of the supporting mechanism, and makes it difficult and time consuming to adjust the angle of the display.
What is needed, therefore, is a supporting mechanism for an electronic device capable of allowing convenient adjustment of the electronic device.